Time to Change
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Terry Boot has been working with the Muggle Ops division of the Auror Dept, living as a Muggle for the last 3 years.  At Cho Chang's wedding he meets someone who presents an intriguing opportunity.  Is this what Terry has been waiting for?


_Late June, 2008_

Terry Boot was not happy, but if someone had taken a picture of him it would never have been noticed, as he was as unreadable as always. His attention was focused on the airport workers who moved things about on the tarmac, putting things away, moving vehicles into their proper places. Everything should have gone to plan, as his shift ended four hours before he was due at the event, but a last minute call had turned all that into another exercise in frustration. As the plane carrying the Japanese ambassador and his family began its takeoff run Terry looked at his watch; not enough time. Instead of being able to go back to his flat and have the time to change into his dress robes he had to go to the wedding dressed in his work clothes. The only consolation was that his normal work attire consisted of a dark suit, white shirt and understated tie, appropriate for the occasion.

"Ready then, Boot? I'll drive."

Terry glanced over to his Muggle partner, who had joined him after making one last security sweep. Cowen was a decent sort, dedicated to his job, efficient and very detail-oriented when on the job. Off the job? That was a different story.

"Right. Let's go."

As the two men walked to the car Terry's training wouldn't let him ease up; too many variables at the airport. He kept up the vigilance as they exited the terminal and approached the car. He noticed Cowen didn't seem to take the same amount of care that he did; his partner unlocked the door and got behind the driver's seat without a second thought. Terry walked around the car once, and finally satisfied with the results took his place in the passenger's seat.

Cowen loosened his tie and shook his head at Terry. "Come on, mate. We're not dropping the Queen off to buy biscuits; we're just added security for an ambassador. Shift's done now, give it a rest. Want to go for a pint?"

Terry shook his head. "Previous engagement."

"Ooh, date with a fit young bird? You've been pulling on the sly, haven't you?"

Terry glanced over at his partner. Cowen was always chatty, especially after an assignment, but this was ridiculous. "No. Back to the flat, please."

"Right, right. Headache, football match is on, have to clean your firearm again…you must lead an exciting life, Boot."

"Ummm-hmmm." Terry nodded and looked down at his watch. He'd have to apparate directly to the event, no time to do anything different. Just enough time to pick up the present off of the kitchen table and get there. "Start the car, Cowen."

* * *

He arrived at the venue with more time to spare than he initially thought; apparently things were running late, which usually bothered Terry but this time was an exception. After asking a young witch where the presents were supposed to go he walked through the park until he found a small tent, covered in flowers. Terry had just placed his small present on the table when he heard his name. Even as conditioned as he'd become on the job to not show any emotion, he couldn't help but smile slightly, just at the corners of his mouth. Luna Lovegood walked towards him, smiling and waving. Correction, it wasn't Lovegood anymore, it was Scamander. He hadn't been able to attend Luna's wedding, as he was on assignment that day. As Luna got closer he noticed that she was accompanied by a man who he could only guess was her husband.

Luna gave Terry a wide-eyed once-over. "Hi Terry. I haven't seen you for years. You look like a Muggle. That will make the other Muggle guests feel better."

This caused Terry to actually chuckle, something he hadn't done in what seemed like ages. He took off his dark aviator sunglasses. "Thanks. Just got off work, no time to change. You look lovely, Luna." After taking in another typical Luna ensemble, albeit all in yellow, Terry extended his hand towards her husband. "Terry Boot."

Luna's husband shook his hand. Terry could tell from the handshake, as well as his quick observations that Mr. Scamander wasn't the type that meekly sat and read books; he looked like he spent a large quantity of time outdoors, his hands were slightly rough.

"Rolf Scamander. Nice to meet you, Mr. Boot."

As Luna began telling him how she and Rolf searched for mythical animals and all about her twins Terry mentally chastised himself; he was at Cho Chang's wedding, and even though there were a few Muggles milling about the park he wasn't working. After the long years of Muggle Ops the habit of almost instantaneous processing of whether someone was a threat was hard to turn off, but something about Rolf Scamander had made him pay attention. A drink, that's what he needed. Hopefully the ceremony wouldn't take too long and he could have a nice butterbeer. It'd been so long since he'd been able to have one.

"We'll see you later Terry."

Terry was brought out of his reverie by Luna, and nodded to the couple. Luckily Luna was being Luna and hadn't noticed that he really wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. It had been a long time since he'd been back in the wizarding world, and he wasn't used to it. As he walked out of the gift tent he began looking around and noticed some faces that were familiar, but somewhat different than the last time he'd seen them. That wasn't too much of a shock, since the last time he'd seen most of them was right after the Battle of Hogwarts or at the weddings. It was funny how they'd all paired off, the members of Dumbledore's Army. Except me, he thought, not me.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do Terry decided to do what he knew best, to stand on the periphery and watch. As he made his way over to a bench by a tree he noticed a robed figure not to far away, next to the fence. After taking a second glance he knew that it wasn't a regular wedding guest, so he continued on towards the man.

"Good day for a wedding, Auror." Terry stood next to the man and assumed the same pose; standing alert, scanning the crowd, watching as always.

"Yes it is. You look like one, but you're not one of the Muggle guests, are you?" The Auror glanced over to Terry, and then resumed looking at the park.

"No. Muggle Ops, London."

The Auror let out a quiet whistle. "That's some deep cover. How long you been in?"

Terry rotated his shoulders back slightly, sniffed and resumed his perfectly straight posture. "Long time. What's the latest?"

"You know I'm not telling you that." The Auror chuckled slightly. "You Ops boys might have clearance for everything under the sun, but you weren't in my briefing."

"Fair play." Terry looked over at the Auror, and finally the bit that had been gnawing at the back of his mind came into focus. "Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah." The Auror's tone became warmer, friendlier. "I thought I recognized you, too. Boot, right?"

"Yes. You were a first year when…"

"You were a sixth year. Right before…yeah. My parents kept me out that last year. My great-great grandmother was a Muggle. Too dangerous according to my parents." The Auror took his focus away from Terry, momentarily scanned the horizon and then returned to his Ravenclaw housemate. "Frank Eckley."

"Terry Boot. Tell me this, at least, do I really need to be worried today? To be honest, I could use a few too many firewhiskeys."

"You're good, mate. Before the Muggle Studies professor's wedding a couple of years ago there was a bit of a dustup, so they stepped up security just in case, but nothing's happened for a year or so. You probably already knew that, though."

Inwardly Terry made a note to send Eckley a letter to remind him that even though he was Muggle Ops, he'd still revealed too much. As quickly as he'd made the mental note he banished it; after all, he was here to support Cho and do his duty as a member of the DA, he wasn't working. Still, he couldn't let it go altogether. "Good thing I'm a Ravenclaw, Frank. Little loose there. No worries, though. I'm just glad I can relax a bit."

The young Auror's eyes flashed briefly as he realized exactly what Terry meant. "Thanks. Hey, looks like they're getting started soon. Before you go, can I ask a question?"

Terry shrugged. "Sure."

"Is it true that Muggle Ops carry Muggle weapons along with wands? Do you have a firearm?"

"No." Terry smiled at him. "I don't carry a firearm." He smiled at the look of disappointment on the Auror's face. "I carry two."

* * *

Eckley's question weighed on Terry's mind as he sat in one of the seats on the bride's side of the aisle next to an elderly couple who he'd never met before. He wondered if somehow they would be able to see the tell-tale bulges under his jacket that any Muggle law enforcement officer would recognize right away. The couple had been friendly when he sat down, and he had politely responded to the witch's question regarding whether or not he would need an extra seat for his date. Of course the invitation said "Terry Boot and Guest" but there wasn't a guest, just him. The invitations always seemed to remind him that he was by himself, not that his line of work led to any real dating opportunities. There'd been the one woman, girl really, from headquarters, but he was absolutely sure that she was a Muggle, and he wasn't about to try to navigate those waters. Even though he'd really had no extended contact with the wizarding world in a couple of years he still wasn't ready to give everything up. There'd been that one witch two, no, three years ago that he'd dated for a couple months, but it didn't really go anywhere. Once again working Muggle Ops got in the way. Cho might not have a problem with marrying a Muggle, but when you work Muggle Ops the difficulties of being in a relationship with a Muggle are greatly exaggerated, let alone a witch.

Terry glanced over to the other side of the aisle, the groom's side, and noticed that there were a great deal fewer people in the seats, almost eighty percent less, if his quick calculation was any guide. Secrecy statutes and paperwork must have been too hard to manage for most of the groom's family. He did see a woman who was in Hufflepuff when he was at Hogwarts sitting on that side next to a blonde man who was wearing a bow tie, so maybe the groom did have some friends in the wizarding community. That wasn't too surprising, especially if he was marrying Cho, so it made sense that some of them would sit on the groom's side, but when Lavender Brown walked in with a tall man in a Muggle suit Terry was really confused. Maybe the groom was just a Muggleborn…that had to be it. He had never known Lavender to be interested in Muggles, but then again, that was years ago. Terry couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Lavender. He racked his brain and unfortunately came up with the answer, St. Mungo's. He stopped in to see her while she was healing from her werewolf injuries.

Before he could try to ascertain if any other people he knew were sitting on the groom's side the music began, and Terry found himself watching the ceremony like all of the other guests. Cho came down the aisle looking beautiful as always, and as the couple exchanged vows Terry once again focused on the empty chair beside him. Maybe it was time to start really thinking about the future; he couldn't stay in Muggle Ops forever or he'd turn out like Shoemaker, the oldest man in the unit. Shoemaker lived in a small flat that he'd visited once when he sat in on a card game that was popular with Muggles, and the flat was one of the most depressing places he'd ever been. Hardly any furniture, no pictures, minimal lighting…it was as if the universe had given him a glimpse of what might be in store for him. As in the Muggle holiday television program it was as if the ghost of Christmas Future had stopped by to show him what could happen, only it wasn't Christmas, it was a Thursday night.

* * *

As the ceremony ended and the reception began Terry made his way directly towards the bar and ordered two firewhiskeys. He downed the first immediately and returned the glass to the bar, and then turned to look at the people milling about. Eventually he'd need to go congratulate Cho and her new husband, whatever his name was, and for some reason that was the last thing that Terry wanted to do at that moment.

"Boot? Is that you?"

Terry turned towards the voice and recognized Neville Longbottom. "Neville. Good to see you."

"Terry, it's been ages. I thought you were one of the groom's friends." Neville extended his hand, and Terry shook it warmly. "Good to see you here. I think almost all of the DA showed up for this one."

"Not Marietta, though, right?"

Neville nodded. "She dropped out of sight after Hogwarts. I believe Cho sent her an invitation but she never heard back."

"Probably for the best. Especially after we've all had a few of these." Terry downed the firewhiskey, sat the empty glass on the bar and motioned for the bartender that he was ready for two more. "Congratulations. I know you and Hannah were married last year. Got your invitation, sorry I couldn't attend. Work."

"We understand, and I know Hannah sent the thank you note for the present but let me thank you officially." Neville paused for a moment, searching for a conversation topic. "My Auror sources told me you're in Muggle Ops. Must be difficult."

Terry received two firewhiskey glasses from the bartender, handed Neville one and motioned away from the bar. "Getting crowded here."

The two men walked a ways away from the bar at a slow pace until they were more in the open. "Care to sit at our table, Terry? Hannah and I would like to catch up with you. Besides, quite a few students here. Be good to sit out of the way for a while."

"Sure, Neville. Lead the way." After a few paces Terry stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I'd better go see Cho before I've had too many of these. Where's your table?" After Neville pointed in a direction furthest away from the bar Terry nodded. "See you in a few."

* * *

Cho greeted Terry warmly when he finally reached her in the reception line. Her new husband Mike was somewhat older than her and had already gone grey, but he seemed like a decent sort, as much as Terry could tell from the handshake and a few seconds of conversation. Terry had started to catalogue Mike as he had done with Rolf earlier, but he'd stopped and mentally reminded himself that he was officially off the clock. As he walked over to Neville's table he also realized that even though he was off the clock, drinking too much firewhiskey while still armed was a bad move, so he detoured towards the bar and ordered a butterbeer.

When he found his way over to Neville's table it seemed that an impromptu DA reunion was in full-force. He was greeted by his fellow DA members and soon fell into a series of reminisces and updates, but he mostly listened, hardly saying anything. Lavender wasn't dating the tall Muggle, she was married to him and living in America. Strangely enough Nate, Lavender's Muggle, was the brother of the Muggle Studies teacher. Terry thought he remembered hearing that an actual Muggle was teaching at Hogwarts, but he'd just considered that as a rumor akin to the one he'd heard about Slughorn losing half of his body weight after he'd retired.

Out of nowhere Lavender's husband turned to him. "Are you a cop?"

"Pardon me?" Terry looked at him strangely.

"You look like a cop, actually more like Secret Service. Must be the haircut and the suit. Definitely the sunglasses you had on earlier. Sorry."

"Special department in the Auror office. Didn't have time to change. I do know a few Secret Service agents, though."

"Cool." Nate ran a hand through his hair. "We know enough of those in D.C. Lav's been working with them off and on."

Hey Boot, is it Halloween?" Michael Corner walked up and clapped a hand on Terry's shoulder.

Now that Michael had arrived at the table Terry finally felt as if things had fallen into place, and he and Michael sat apart from the rest, but still close enough to be considered part of the group.

"So Boot, why are you…"

"Work. Didn't have time to change. You look good, Corner."

Michael smiled. "Thanks. I blame Faith." Noticing the confused look on Terry's face Michael continued quickly. "My girlfriend."

Terry nodded. "Good on you. Where is she?"

"Over there." Michael bobbed his head to the left. "In that mess of women. She's the blonde talking to Hermione."

The blonde woman laughed at something Hermione said, and Terry watched Ron Weasley hand Hermione a drink. He could tell from the look on Hermione's face that she still only had eyes for Ron. "You know, Corner, I used to have the biggest crush on…"

"Granger. Weasley, yes, I know. Never could figure out why she wasn't in Ravenclaw, could you?" Michael took a sip of butterbeer. "She just had their second. They've got a girl and a boy now."

"Good for her. Them." Terry took another drink of butterbeer. "There are worse people to have schoolboy crushes on than Hermione."

"So what about you? Are you seeing anyone? What's life like in Muggle Ops?"

"Confidential, mostly. No, I'm not seeing anyone. Don't try to fix me up, either." Terry shook his head. "Was it you that sent me that advert about Magical Match?"

Michael laughed. "No! Wasn't me. I'm guessing it was Goldstein, sounds like something he'd do. Did you know he's in Africa now? Crazy."

"Crazy is right. That advert said if I'd send in my profile it would magically match me up with some witch and we'd be perfect for each other. Sounds like a load of dragon droppings to me." Terry laughed sharply. "Do you know how long it's been since I could actually say dragon droppings? Corner, I haven't used my wand in months."

"That is very sad. I'm sure your wand misses you." Luna sat down cross-legged on the grass next to Terry and Michael. "At least you should clean it to keep the Charmaplings from ruining the wood. They attack unused wands, you know. I wrote Mr. Ollivander about them but he hasn't responded."

"I'm sure that he has taken the necessary precautions." Rolf Scamander stood next to his wife, holding her shoes in his hand. "If he needs your assistance I am positive he will contact you."

Terry looked over to Rolf and wondered if he really believed the fantastic things Luna imagined or if he just humored her. While wondering this Terry noticed Rolf looking at him, and then followed Rolf's eyes to where his firearms were stowed in the holsters. How did Rolf know he had two handguns when nobody else batted an eye? Terry opened and re-buttoned his jacket. Hopefully he could leave before the dancing started and one of the DA women drug him out on the dance floor. If he got too hot it would not go well when he took off his jacket.

"Excuse me, Mr. Boot, would you help me for a moment?" Rolf sat Luna's shoes on the grass beside her. "I'll be back in a moment, Luna." Rolf walked through the crowd that had started dancing, not looking back to see if Terry was following or not. Terry looked over to Michael, who shrugged, and then got up from his seat and followed Rolf through the dancing guests.

* * *

Terry was on full alert as he followed Luna's husband through the park until they ended up at a small bench overlooking a pond. Two swans gracefully moved across the water as Terry waited for Rolf to say something, but before he could say anything he noticed the man walking towards him. A smirk went across Terry's face, as he knew things were going to get interesting.

"Hello, Terry. Nice to see you again."

Terry shook Harry Potter's hand. "Good to see you too, Harry."

Rolf looked at his watch. "I don't think we'll be missed for a while. Let's go." He grabbed Terry's arm and they disappeared from the park.

When Terry opened his eyes again after the unexpected Disapparition he realized that he was in a very small, old and extremely neglected little shed. A small table with chairs was the only furniture in the space, and Terry followed the examples of Harry and Rolf by taking a seat, sitting across from the two men.

"Terry, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Sorry about the cloak and dagger bit." Harry smiled encouragingly at Terry. "Let me fill you in. Well, we'll fill you in."

Rolf pulled a folder out of his robe and placed it on the table, opening it up to reveal a large amount of papers as well as a picture of Terry from his Muggle Ops ID stapled to the inside of the folder. "Terry Boot. Member of the Boot family, one of the wizarding community's oldest families. Educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ravenclaw house. Member of Dumbledore's Army and participant in the Battle of Hogwarts. Trained as an Auror, currently assigned to Muggle Ops in London. Assigned to Specialist Protection branch of the Protection Command in Muggle law enforcement. Successfully protected several ambassadors as well as the family of the Prime Minister for several years, currently assigned the Japanese Embassy detail. Authorised Firearms Officer, expert marksman with a variety of weapons, currently carries two SIG Sauer handguns. Weapons discharged in the line of duty twice, both times within official parameters. Expert in surveillance, martial arts and potions. Living as a Muggle in London for the past three years. No romantic involvements in the last two years, no pets. Hardly ever eats out, and based on grocery purchases an amateur chef. Frequents a Muggle bookstore called The Open Book as well as a coffee shop known as The Last Drop. Good tipper." Rolf looked up at Terry. "I could go on, but why bother; that's quite a file."

Terry looked over to Harry. "I know you're an Auror Harry, but why does he have my file?"

"Rolf's sort of an Auror, Terry, but not in the usual way. He's a Squad Commander in the Invisibles, a special branch of the Auror department."

"Never heard of it." Terry shook his head. "And I've got top-level clearance."

"We operate somewhat…differently." Rolf looked at Terry intently. "We maintain the highest levels of secrecy, and move in mostly unofficial channels. Most of the rules and regulations that apply to the Auror department don't apply to us."

Harry leaned forward. "The Invisibles handle things that are more difficult and, well…"

"We do the things that the Auror Department does not want to do. Keeps their hands clean." Rolf glanced over at Harry and ignored the disgusted look that fleetingly crossed Harry's face. "Boot, you've been in the Muggle world long enough to know about Black Ops, among others. The groups that take care of things behind the scenes."

Terry laughed sarcastically. "So you're James Bond?"

"No." Rolf looked at him without smiling. "We're better. We have magic."

Terry sat very quietly. If Harry hadn't been there he would have thought that Rolf was up to something, that it was a scheme by someone trying to turn him against the wizarding world somehow or part of a convoluted and devious plot. "What do you want? Obviously you didn't bring me to some Merlin-knows-where location and show up with my file just to make the wedding reception more interesting."

"You're right, Terry." Harry nodded. "The Invisibles want you to join them; they've been following your career for a while now. Rolf suggested that I attend the meeting so you would have someone present that you would trust."

Terry looked directly at Rolf. "I need a few days. What happens if I decline?"

Rolf sat back in his chair and opened his hands wide, as if he was about to catch a large pumpkin. "You wake up one morning and this meeting never occurred. You continue working for Muggle Ops, miserable in your job, but you go on doing it because it's your duty. Of course, with your experience living in the Muggle world, not to mention your expertise in Muggle law enforcement, you would be an invaluable asset. An asset that would be compensated accordingly."

Before Terry could say another word Rolf leaned over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded, and Rolf returned to his upright position in the chair. Rolf took out a card, placed it on the table and slid it across to Terry. "Meet me at the time and location on this card. I'll expect your answer then."

Terry took the card and noticed the date. The meeting was set for next Tuesday, the day the Japanese Ambassador was due back in England. "Sorry, I'm on duty that day."

Rolf smiled. "No, I don't think so."

* * *

Monday afternoon found Terry at his desk in the office he shared with Cowen. It was late in the afternoon, almost time to knock off. It had been an easy day, just catching up on paperwork for the most part. Terry aimlessly moved the mouse and his computer flicked through the recent briefing bulletins that had landed in his inbox. Nothing that would need to be filed in his report to Muggle Ops, as usual.

He stood up from his desk and stretched. "Need coffee, Cowen. Want the usual?"

Cowan didn't move his head from in front of his monitor, he simply raised his hand above his head and signaled with a thumbs-up.

Terry shook his head slightly. "Right then. Back soon."

The Last Drop was surprisingly full for that time of the day. The tourists were easy to spot, as usual, especially the Americans. Several university students were taking up the back booth as always, their books, laptops and electronic gear spread out all over the place. Terry took his place in line behind a mother with a small, sleeping child and a woman who wore black leggings, a black skirt and a black t-shirt. After wondering why the woman, or maybe young woman based on the shape would be wearing those kind of clothes in the unusual heat Terry began the routine wait.

"Say, could you help me a mo? Can you save my place?"

The woman in black was addressing him, and Terry looked at her judiciously. Late twenties to early thirties. Too much makeup, no wedding ring, three earrings in her left ear and four in her right ear. Hair dyed and teased up all over the place, when normal would be approximately shoulder length. Tattoo of a smiling crescent moon on the inside of her forearm. "Line's moving. Won't have time."

She flashed a big smile. "Ah, I'll be back before you know it. Like magic."

Terry didn't say anything; instead he nodded towards her indicating that he would hold her place. As he waited and moved up to the counter sure enough, right before he would have to decide whether or not to go ahead of her or try to hold her place, she returned.

"Thanks! I don't know how I could make it through the rest of the day without my coffee. Best potion ever brewed." She smiled at Terry, then turned to the barista and ordered a very complicated espresso drink. She didn't say a word to Terry after she received her drink, and he watched her leave the shop without a glance back.

"The usual?" The skinny teenage boy behind the counter was already pulling out the appropriate cups. "Sir? Your usual?"

Terry nodded. After receiving his and Cowan's coffees he tipped his customary almost embarrassingly large amount and walked out the shop. As he walked back to the office he thought about the girl. She'd dropped wizarding terms about in their very brief conversation, but was he just imagining things? Was she really a witch? If so, how did she know him?

He was still thinking about the girl when he entered the office, only to be met by Cowan, who was packed up and ready to head out for the day.

"Check your email, mate. Boss gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off, ambassador's staying another few days in Japan. See you Wednesday. Oh, sorry 'bout the coffee. Put it on my tab, will ya? Thanks."

* * *

The address from Rolf Scamander's card turned out to be a small office in a nondescript London neighborhood, a place where seemingly nothing interesting ever happened. Terry had only been there once, when he'd accompanied a distant member of the Royal family to the opening of a new clinic. He opened the door and heard the bell ringing to let someone know that a guest had arrived, but didn't see anybody enter right away, so he sat on an ancient looking chair in the waiting area. The magazines on the low table were months old, but everything was clean if a bit rundown and shabby. Finally a door opened from behind the reception area.

"How was your coffee? Mine was wonderful." The young woman from the coffee shop sat down at the desk in the reception area. This time instead of all black she was wearing all red, and her hair was pulled back and slick against her head as opposed to the giant teased mess of the day before. "You're early, not surprised there. He'll be with you in a moment. Tea?"

Terry simply nodded, and the girl took out a wand and waved over a cup and saucer to the desk. She made a cup of tea from the electric kettle that sat on her desk and then looked over to Terry. "How do you take it?"

"Surprised you don't know that already."

She laughed. "That's a good one; I'll have to tell the boss. Milk, sugar?"

"No."

She floated the teacup over to him without spilling a drop, an impressive feat as Terry sat several meters away from her. After taking a sip he noticed her change her posture slightly as she fingered one of her long, dangling earrings. "He's ready for you. Don't worry, take the tea." She stood up and opened the door behind her.

As Terry walked towards the door he stopped at the woman's desk. "Yesterday did you have me save your place because you had to send a message that I'd showed up at the shop?"

The woman shook her head and smiled at him. "No, had to use the loo."

* * *

Rolf Scamander sat at an unassuming desk in a dreary, tan office that was devoid of anything except for a large filing cabinet that sat against the back wall. He didn't say a word as Terry entered, only motioning with his hand to the lone chair in front of the desk. Terry sat down as indicated and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Still dressed for work, Mr. Boot? That's dedication, but on your day off? No time to change?"

"Haven't picked up the laundry. Let's get to it."

Rolf pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows humorously. "Right. Straight to it. That's good. Have you thought about our offer?"

"I have. I'm interested. What's the process?"

"Just a couple of forms. Miranda will handle all of the official paperwork. She said you were very nice to her yesterday."

"Was that a test, Mr. Scamander? Or a reminder?"

Rolf smoothed his long chestnut colored hair. "Bit of both, perhaps. We've prepared a cover story. You'll be transferred to a new branch, one that we've setup specifically for you. The Muggles won't have any problems with it, we've seen to that. Once that's completed you'll do two months of training and then be assigned your first mission. With your history I think you'll appreciate it." Rolf opened the desk drawer and took out a file, then slid it across the desk to Terry.

Terry looked at the label on the top of the file; even though he'd been trained to not show any emotion, this time he couldn't hide his contempt.

"I understand you're familiar with the family. I know you will be tempted to start on the target immediately, but for now I want you to memorize that file. When your training is complete I expect you to be an expert on Amethyst Carrow. Even though your transfer won't be complete right away you start your career with the Invisibles right now, as soon as you sign the paperwork." Rolf took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair slightly. "Mr. Boot, as I indicated in our first meeting we do the things that the Auror department can't do. We're not bound by all the rules and regulations that they are. We're the ones that are called in when the Aurors can't achieve results, or things need to be handled…differently. The Ministry has no official position on us, because we don't exist, hence the title of our group. The only person who knows officially is the Minister, and even with him we have the strongest secrecy spells in the world. We've got the latest and best equipment for the job, but you are more than welcome to use whatever you'd like." Rolf glanced at the spot he knew two firearms were located, and then looked directly into Terry's eyes. "There's no turning back now. Are you ready to join?'

Terry looked down at the name on the folder in front of him, and for a brief moment he flashed back to that last year at Hogwarts and saw the faces of the Carrows, and it was almost as if he was there, waiting for the spell he knew would come. He looked up to Rolf Scamander. "Yes. I am." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a Muggle pen. "Will this work, or do I need a quill?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the lines as extended paragraph breaks, but the Document Editor isn't allowing me to do the same thing I did on Professor Muggle.


End file.
